Love Mistaken for Hate
by Smurf2005
Summary: Love. I hated the word. Until I met her. ChelseaxVaughn oneshot.


A/N: Hello everyone! Smurf here with a new _Harvest Moon_ story! I am having a bit of writers block with chapter 15 of _Letters to Nobody_, but I hope to have it up soon. I am working on it. I have been busy with work and stuff. This one I had a bit of trouble with, but I was able to get it done within a few hours. While I was at work. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon _is owned by its respective owners.

* * *

Love Mistaken for Hate

* * *

When I first met her, I hated her. I hated everything about her. I hated her hair. It was brown like dirt. I hated her eyes. They were too blue. But most of all, I hated the way she smiled. She smiled about everything. Every time she smiled, I wanted to throw up. She was too cheerful and it annoyed me.

The day I met her, was like any other day to me. I was delivering a shipment of animals to the animal shop on Sunshine Islands. When I arrived, I led the animals to the barn, and went into the shop to start my daily duties.

"Oh, Vaughn! Thank you so much for your hard work!" Mirabelle said, smiling.

Mirabelle is the woman I stay with when I am on the Island. She owned the animal shop I worked at, and she had a daughter around my age named Julia. I wasn't too fond of Julia. She seemed like an airhead.

"Yeah. No problem," I mumbled.

"There is something I want you to do, though," Mirabelle said.

"What's up," I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Well, someone moved into that abandoned ranch on the hill. Why don't you go and introduce yourself to her? Her name is Chelsea."

"Her? It's a girl?" I asked.

"Yes. And I think she would be perfect for the ranch! She seems like such a nice and down to earth type of girl. I think you would get along with her."

Mirabelle was smiling and I had no choice but to go. I wasn't completely thrilled that I was meeting a girl. It was almost like she trying to get me to date someone. I really didn't like to be around people that much. That was just how I am. I guess I just didn't want to be abandoned or anything like that.

I walked up the hill, grumbling the whole time. When I reached the top, I looked around. I snorted. The place looked like a dump. It's not like I was expecting much from a woman anyways. I looked to the right, and saw the house. I saw smoke rising from the chimney, and I assumed she was up. I walked toward the house and knocked on door. After a couple minutes, I knocked again. That's when I faintly heard her yell. I waited, and after a couple minutes, the door opened.

That's when I first laid eyes on her. She looked like she had just woken up. Her hair was a mess and her clothes looked like they were thrown on haphazardly. She was wearing a yellow shirt with an orange shirt over top of it and a pair of denim shorts. I could see a pair of red boots just inside the door beside a rucksack.

"May I help you?" she asked, rather sleepily.

"My name is Vaughn. I am the animal trader. I heard there was a new rancher, so I came to introduce myself," I said.

"My name is Chelsea! It's nice to meet you!" she said, her face lighting up.

Then she smiled. The smile I hate. It was so bright and dazzling, and I could feel it chipping away at the wall I built around my heart.

"I'll see you around," I said, turning away and pulling my hat over my eyes.

"Bye, Vaughn!" I heard her call out behind me.

From that moment on, I tried to avoid her as much as possible. But, no matter where I was, she always seemed to find me. At first I found it annoying, but after a while, I found myself enjoying her company. Somewhere along the way, she had become my friend.

Then, one day, she came into the animal shop with a basket. She had all kinds of things in the basket. I could see eggs, vegetables, and fish. Chelsea handed Mirabelle some eggs, then she turned to face me.

"I brought you some milk, Vaughn," she said, her face starting to turn red. "I heard from Julia that you liked milk."

She reached into her basket and pulled out a bottle of milk. She thrusted it toward me, her eyes closed tightly and her face red. I felt my face turn red, and I could feel every eye on me. I reached out and took it.

"Thank you, Chelsea," I said.

She opened her eyes and a wide, dazzling smile appeared on her face. The smile I hated so much. But, I found myself wondering why I accepted the milk from her if I hated her. And why was I friends with her if I hated her? I was confused. Before Chelsea left, she turned around and looked at me with those blue eyes I hated.

"By the way, happy birthday, Vaughn. That was your gift," she said.

And then she was gone. I was stunned. She knew when my birthday was. Of course she knew. We were friends. Right? Now, I was even more confused. Maybe I didn't hate her like I thought. Maybe I liked her. Yeah! I liked her!

It wasn't until years later I realized that I had mistaken hate for love. I had never loved anyone before, and I didn't know the feeling. Julia had even said that it was love at first sight for me.

I loved her hair. I loved the way the sun caught it and made it shine. I loved the way her eyes glittered when something made her excited or happy. And then there's her smile. I don't hate it. I love it. Her smile is so beautiful, dazzling and pure that it is able to defrost someone's cold heart. After all, she did it to me. I am glad I met Chelsea. If I hadn't, I would never know what love was, and I would probably still hate the word.

The End

* * *

A/N: So what did you all think? I hope you all enjoyed it. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but I am pleased with it. I know the title is a little iffy, but I always have trouble with titles. I can never come up with good titles. Anyways, read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames. See you in my next story! Ja ne!


End file.
